1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display card assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As central processing units becomes more powerful to accommodate games with high resolution texturing and virtualization of operating systems, the graphics cards must have sufficient video memory to support the games and virtual machines. For cards without enough memory, users must replace the cards with larger memory which is expensive. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.